Inspiration
by Vie-Boheme
Summary: One day, when classes are postponed at Prufrock Preparatory School, Isadora Quagmire finds inspiration for her poetry in a certain someone. KI oneshot


**Summary:** One day, when classes are postponed at Prufrock Preparatory School, Isadora Quagmire finds inspiration for her poetry in a certain someone. K/I

**A/N:** While you're waiting for the next chapter of Forgotten I decided to publish this one-shot. This idea came to me while in French class and was written during very boring(and rainy) lunch periods. There's been lots rain here lately giving me plenty time to write.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot, Isadora's poem and the wooden stool Klaus trips over. Everything else belongs to Lemony Sicket, a.k.a. Daniel Handler

**Update on 26/3/10: **I've revised the story and made some improvements (style, grammar, vocabulary). I wrote this when I was around thirteen, so there were definitely things that were mediocre.

**Inspiration**

Prufrock Preparatory School tended to be an extremely busy place; student were known to be constantly running around in order to get to their respective classes on time. However, those who did manage to get to their classes on time would almost always have rather had their hands tied behind their back instead of face the overwhelming boredom that they would experience at the hands of their teachers. They would all drone on for the entire period, lost in their own thoughts and indifferent to whether or not the students actually understood the lesson.

To everyone's disbelief and relief, this would not be happening today.

"Classes canceled?" Duncan Quagmire read from the paper that had been sloppily delivered to the Orphan Shack. It was wet and slippery from yesterday's light rain and had chunks missing as if some sort of animal had eaten part of it.

"Why?" Violet Baudelaire asked confused. She was glad to have one day less free of Mr. Remora's pointless and dumb stories, but she still wanted to know the reason for the sudden cancellations. Things like this, as trivial as they were, were often related to Count Olaf or his unfriendly troupe when they happened to the Baudelaires.

"Doesn't say," Duncan said scanning the somewhat blurry text on the destroyed document. Tossing the paper aside, he sat cross-legged on the floor." So what do you guys want to do?"

"Mewonero!" Sunny shrieked which probably meant something along the lines of 'Even if you don't have to go to school, I still have to work as Nero's secretary'.

Violet frowned. She and Klaus had never approved of Sunny having to work as Vice-Principal Nero's secretary. After all, she was just an infant. At that age, Violet remembered playing with her toys as her parents urged her to talk or walk. Sighing, she picked up her sister, ready to take her to her place of employment.

"Anyone want to come with me?" she asked glancing around at the room's occupants who were lazily enjoying their day off from their boring classes.

"Yeah, I'll come!" Duncan said jumping up, causing his triplet sister to start giggling. Duncan had never been good with subtlety. "And then maybe we can go for a walk around the school. Anyone want to come along with us?"

Klaus and Isadora quickly refused, knowing full well that Duncan would much rather be alone with his 'secret' crush. After announcing that they'd be back in around a half hour, the three left, leaving Klaus and Isadora alone. Isadora installed herself at a small table while pulling out her notebook. She decided to use up this free time working on her couplets. She twirled her black pen absent mindedly between her fingers, unsure of what to write. Lately she had been interested in the idea of putting couplets together to form a poem, but she didn't know how to get started. As she took a look at her surroundings, something caught her eye. Or, someone, to be more exact.

Klaus Baudelaire. Up to this day, this moment, she had just thought of him as a friend; only a friend. However, there was something different about him today that managed to draw her attention from the dreary room so that all she was able to focus on was the boy in front of her. The dirty floors, badly wallpapered walls and fungus growing on the ceiling all seemed to disappear. Even the crabs couldn't snap her out of this trance.

There was just something about him. Lying on his stomach, he was busy reading from one of the books he had picked out at the library yesterday. His feet were gently swaying up and down making soft banging noises which she knew were meant to scare away the crabs. His hair was tossed around messily from the absence of a comb in the sorrowful shack, and his eyes were scanning the pages of the book with passion and enthusiasm, happy to finally be able to fulfill their purpose.

Isadora frowned. She realized that she was not used to seeing Klaus this happy; he had barely smiled at all since his arrival at the school. Sunny and Violet shared this attitude most of the time, but Klaus seemed to feel the weight of their miserable situation harder than his sisters. Isadora wasn't sure why.

He must have sensed her stare because he looked up, his green eyes locking with her brown ones. He gave her a gentle smile and she shyly returned it. She quickly lowered her head to her blank notebook, slightly embarrassed but grateful that Klaus had turn around before he could see the crimson flush that had appeared on the young poet's face.

Isadora didn't know what had gotten into her. One day he was 'Klaus Baudelaire', reader and friend, and then today he was 'Klaus Baudelaire', one of the most attractive boys she had ever met. Casting a look at him again, she felt her fingers twitch as inspiration flooded right through her. She picked up her pen and began to write.

_When I see you my heart stops,  
At my soul's door your smile knocks_

_My knees go weak, my palms get sweaty,  
To do anything I feel ready_

_If I look at you my heart will soar,  
Happiness I'll feel forevermore_

_With eyes like stars so bright,  
In my deepest thoughts you are at night_

_With dark hair as messy as can be,  
My creativity and passion you set free_

_Your smile lightens up my day,  
Forever with me I wish you could stay_

_To my heart I must be true,  
Klaus Baudelaire, I love you_

Isadora smiled as she reread her work, satisfied. She had never quite written anything this long, having stuck with writing couplets her whole life. Her eyes drifted once again to the boy who was so entranced by his reading that he didn't even notice his friend who was staring at him with a look of longing. She sighed and looked down once again at her poem. She could never show this to anyone. She didn't anyone one to know about her newly discovered crush just yet, preferring to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

"What are you writing?" Klaus said as he started to get up. He made his way towards her and Isadora felt her heart flutter. She quickly started to fold the paper, hoping to put it in her pocket before Klaus could get to it. She definitely didn't want him to know. That would be a disaster. Unfortunately, he noticed and tried to grab it from her.

"Come on, let me see! You're not keeping secrets from me are you?" He said as he made another failed attempt for the poem.

"No, this is just private," she said guiltily. She and Klaus told each other everything. She felt bad about having to hid this from him, but she had to keep him from reading her poem in order to keep their friendship the way it was. She could never handle ruining their friendship and possibly losing him. He meant too much to her.

Klaus noticed that Isadora was preoccupied with her thoughts, and he decided to take advantage of the situation. He reached for the paper once again, this time succeeding in pulling it out of Isadora's hand. Isadora panicked, and tried desperately to get it back from him. She lunged for him, but he jumped out of her reach, his eyes focused on the paper. Isadora gave up trying to get the paper back when she saw the expression on Klaus' face change to that of shock and confusion, an indication that he made it to the end of the poem. Isadora cursed herself; if only she hadn't written his name on the paper, then she could have pretended that she was enamored with someone else.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking. "So you think my hair's messy?"

Isadora desperately searched her brain for a good explanation. Any believable explanation would do. She just needed something. How could she be so stupid as to write his name on the paper? If he hadn't found it, then either Violet or Duncan would. There was, however, no suitable explanation. Klaus was too intelligent to be fooled. "You won't believe any of my excuses will you?"

Klaus shook his head. Isadora mumbled something about having to go someplace as she started to make her way out the door, but was held back by a strong arm. Klaus spun her around and looked her straight in the eyes. Isadora could have sworn she saw some red make its way onto his cheeks.

"It's a good poem," he said shyly as he smiled at her, "and it definitely compliments me."

Isadora laughed, suddenly noticing just how close they were to each other. Thinking that perhaps it was making Klaus uncomfortable, she was about to take a step back to create more distance between the two of them. She then realized that he had chosen to take a step forward, making the distance between them even smaller. What was he doing?

Every detail of his face was evident to her now, as was the feeling of his hot breath against her cheek. His eyes were filled with passion with a glint of mischief, a look that she was not used to seeing on her usually shy and quiet friend. She also realized that his cheeks had turned a couple of shades redder than they had been merely a minute ago, something else which she was not used to. Even though he was a shy person, he was never shy around her. Had her poem changed (and possibly ruined) everything? His lips were curled upwards, making him look as if he was uncertain of what to do next.

As Klaus began to move forward, realization suddenly struck Isadora. Was he about to kiss her? If so, that could only mean one thing: he liked her back.

Her former question was answered when she felt his soft lips press against hers, sending shivers up and down her spine as her mind began to whirl. Was Klaus Baudelaire really kissing her? She felt like pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream, but she then realized that if it was a dream, she didn't want it to end. They pulled apart with their faces still an inch or two apart. Isadora stood there stunned.

Klaus smiled at her. "Well," he started, "I think it's safe to say I like you too." Isadora smiled back at him. They were about to lean in for another kiss when they were interrupted by a large creaking noise from the near the front of the shack.

"We're back!"

The pair immediately jumped apart. Isadora was able to steady herself but, unfortunately, Klaus wasn't. He tripped over the wooden stool and his head hit the wall – an unfortunate experienced that was made even more unpleasant with the fact that the wallpaper was littered with small hearts.

They both looked up to identify the source of the noise. Apparently, Violet and Duncan had returned from their walk, both of them staring at Klaus as if he had sprouted wings.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked concernedly as she went to help her brother up. Isadora and Duncan did the same.

"Yeah," he said steadying himself. "You just scared me. That's all."

Violet and Duncan exchanged disbelieving glances, but they decided not to pester their siblings about what had really happened.

Throughout the day, Isadora and Klaus would give each other weird looks and their voices would stutter if they tried to speak to each other. Even when they picked up Sunny, the two remained silent, which earned them a few more curious looks from their siblings.

It is uncertain whether or not they continued their relationship from that point on, but one thing is for certain. If you looked under the Quagmire/Baudelaire table, you would have witnessed Klaus Baudelaire and Isadora Quagmire quietly holding hands, all the while sharing secret smiles with each other that only they understood.

**THE END**

**A/N:** I know bad ending but I'd really appreciate your feedback. I'd want to know if I should continue writing one-shots or if I should stick to writing stories. R&R!


End file.
